bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Nate's Adventures
Nate's Adventures are located in optional areas visible on the map. To unlock these quests, talk to the the Town Crier in The Commons. Nate's Forest Adventure - Through The Fire And Flames Location: The Picnic Grounds Prerequisite: Be able to access the 5th puzzle field of The Shady Forest 250 4 |name3=1. It Pays to be Prepared |type3=child |desc3=Gather Water Buckets from the bushes in The Picnic Grounds area to help Nate put out the fire. |task3=Collect 9 Water Buckets from Bushes |reward3=50 |name4=2. It Pays to be Prepared and Organized |type4=child |desc4=Gather Water Buckets from the bushes in The Picnic Grounds area to help Nate put out the fire. |task4=Collect 11 Water Buckets from Bushes |reward4=50 |name5=3. Feel the Burn |type5=child |desc5=Gather the jogger's Water Bottles from the bushes in The Picnic Grounds area to help Nate put out the fire. |task5=Collect 13 Water Bottles from bushes |reward5=50 |name6=4. Backdraft |type6=child |desc6=Gather Fire Extinguishers from the bushes in the Picnic Grounds area to help Nate put out the fire. |task6=Collect 15 Fire Extinguishers from bushes |reward6=50 |name7=5. Do you Feel Lucky, Nate? |type7=child |desc7=Gather Super Soakers from the bushes in the Picnic Grounds area to help Nate put out the fire. |task7=Collect 17 Super Soakers from bushes |reward7=50 |name8=6. 19 Pink Water Balloons |type8=child |desc8=Gather Water Balloons from the bushes in the Picnic Grounds area to help Nate put out the fire. |task8=Collect 19 Water Balloons from bushes |reward8=50 |name9=7. Fire on the Rocks |type9=child |desc9=Gather Ice Cubes from the bushes in the Picnic Grounds area to help Nate put out the fire. |task9=Collect 25 Ice Cubes from Bushes |reward9=50 }} Nate's Mountain Adventure - Treasure Inland Location: The Old Mountain Prerequisite: Complete Nate's Forest Adventure, be able to access 3rd puzzle field of The Windy Crest 4 |name3=1. Some Assembly required |type3=child |desc3=Help Nate find the Map Scraps. |task3=Find 12 Map Scraps |reward3=50 |name4=2.Bushwhacker Nightclub |type4=child |desc4=Help Nate find his Black Lights. |task4=Find 14 Black Lights |reward4=50 |name5=3. Off The Grid |type5=child |desc5=Help Nate find the Solar Panels. |task5=Find 16 Solar Panels |reward5=50 |name6=4. Black Gold Dust |type6=child |desc6=Help Nate find his Powder Vials. |task6=Find 18 Powder Vials |reward6=50 |name7=5. Wind Whackers |type7=child |desc7=Help Nate find the Decoder Rings. |task7=Find 20 Decoder Rings |reward7=50 |name8=6. Mirror, Mirror, in the Bush |type8=child |desc8=Help Nate find the Mirrors. |task8=Find 22 Mirrors |reward8=50 |name9=7. The Key to Success |type9=child |desc9=Help Nate find the Key to the Mini Chest. |task9=Find 24 Keys |reward9=50 }} Nate's Desert Adventure - The Desert Treasure Location: The Desert Temple Ruins Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Mountain Adventure, Solve the 2nd puzzle in the 1st field in The Dusty Loop, Talk to the Town Crier in The Commons 250 4 |name3=1. Field One, Puzzle One |type3=child |desc3=Solve the 25 puzzle. |task3=Solve the puzzle. |reward3=Door Lever |name4=2. Field One, Puzzle Two |type4=child |desc4=Solve the 25 puzzle. |task4=Solve the puzzle. |reward4=Ladder |name5=3. Field Two, Puzzle One |type5=child |desc5=Solve the 25 puzzle. |task5=Solve the puzzle. |reward5=Paired Lever |name6=4. Field Three, Puzzle One |type6=child |desc6=Solve the 25 puzzle. |task6=Solve the puzzle. |reward6=Saw Lever |name7=5. Field Three, Puzzle Two |type7=child |desc7=Solve the 25 puzzle. |task7=Solve the puzzle. |reward7=Wood Plank }} Nate's Evergreen Adventure - The Evergreen Treasure Location: The Dense Forest Prerequisite: Complete Nate's Desert Adventure; Be able to access The Swamp Wall 250 |name3=1. Jewels, not gems |type3=child |desc3=Collect 20 Red Jewels from the fields in The Dense Forest, then use them on the squirrel statue. |task3=Find 20 Red Jewels |reward3=50 |name4=2. Another set of Jewels |type4=child |desc4=Collect 25 Blue Jewels from the fields in The Dense Forest, then use them on the bird statue. |task4=Find 25 Blue Jewels |reward4=50 |name5=3. Give Jewels, Get Treasure |type5=child |desc5=Collect 30 Yellow Jewels from the fields in The Dense Forest, then use them on the bee statue. |task5=Find 30 Yellow Jewels |reward5=50 }} Nate's Swamp Adventure - The Nate-ure of Things Location: The Witch Doctor's Retreat Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Evergreen Adventure; Be able to access The Deep Swamp, and complete Puzzle 1 of Field 2 in The Deep Swamp. |name3=1. Artificial Kiss |type3=child |desc3=Gather Prince-Lip Flowers and a Mistle-Toad to fix Nate. Prince-Lip Flowers grow in the muddy field in The Witch Doctor's Retreat. A Mistle-Toad can be revealed by completing the puzzle in that field. |task3=Find 20 Prince-Lip Flowers in the muddy field. Find a Mistle-Toad in the muddy field. |reward3=50 |name4=2. Fix the Nater, He's a Gater |type4=child |desc4=Gather Spark Root and a Sand Paper Lily to fix Nate. Spark Roots grow in the wet field in The Witch Doctor's Retreat. A Sand Paper Lily is revealed by completing the puzzle in that field |task4=Find 35 Spark Roots in the wet field. Find a Sand Paper Lily in the wet field. |reward4=50 |name5=3. That's Not Fawny |type5=child |desc5=Gather Wax Leaf and a piece of Ram Rod Wood to fix Nate. Wax Leaves grow in the hills in The Witch Doctor's Retreat. Ram Rod Wood can be revealed by completing the puzzle in that field |task5=Find 25 Wax Leaves in the hilly field. Find Ram Rod Wood in the hilly field. |reward5=50 |name6=4. How to Bee Human |type6=child |desc6=Gather Honey Suckles to fix Nate. Honey Suckles grow in the wet field in The Witch Doctor's Retreat. |task6=Find 30 Honey Suckles in the wet field. |reward6=50 |name7=5. The Anti-Bear Hug |type7=child |desc7=Gather Cotton Thistle to fix Nate. Cotton Thistle can be found on the hilly field in The Witch Doctor's Retreat |task7=Find 40 Cotton Thistles |reward7=50 |name8=6. Decursing the Sword |type8=child |desc8=Gather Mud Leeches to decurse the sword. Mud Leeches can be found in the muddy field in The Witch Doctor's Retreat. |task8=Find 60 Mud Leeches |reward8=50 }} Nate's Icy Adventure - In the Halls of the Ice Wizard Location: The Ice Cave Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Swamp Adventure and finish all quests in The Mountain Peak |name3=1. Unfreeze Nate |type3=child |desc3=Complete Field 1, Puzzle 1 to find a way to thaw Nate from the Ice Wizard's spell |task3=Complete Puzzle |reward3=50 |name4=2. Cross the Slippery Ice |type4=child |desc4=Complete Field 1, Puzzle 2 to find a way to cross the slippery ice that bars your way |task4=Complete Puzzle |reward4=50 |name5=3. Distract the Ice King |type5=child |desc5=Complete Field 2, Puzzle 1 to find a way to distract the Ice Wizard so you can find a way through |task5=Complete Puzzle |reward5=50 |name6=4. Cross the Slippery Ice 2 |type6=child |desc6=Complete Field 2, Puzzle 2 to find a way to pass the second slippery ice zone that bars your way |task6=Complete Puzzle |reward6=50 |name7=5. Continue |type7=child |desc7=Complete the two puzzles of Field 3 to find a way to pass the 3rd and 4th slippery ice zones |task7=Complete Puzzles |reward7=50 }} Note: If you have difficulty navigating the ice puzzles, a complete slide map is available on the The Ice Cave page. Nate's Mausoleum Adventure - Loot the Tomb Location: The Dusky Woods Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Icy Adventure and reach Port Black Wood 500 |name3=1. Going In with a Bang |type3=child |desc3=Bring Dynamite to Nate to get into the Mausoleum - one way or another. |task3=Find 40 sticks of Dynamite |reward3=50 |name4=2. Jonesing for Supplies |type4=child |desc4=The clothes make the man, so go find some looting supplies for you and Nate! |task4=Find 24 Adventuring Supplies |reward4=50 |name5=3. No Privacy |type5=child |desc5=Find a stick of Dynamite so you can get through the door. Just one piece, what could possibly go wrong? |task5=Find 1 stick of Dynamite |reward5=50 |name6=4. More Dynamite! |type6=child |desc6=Let's try this one again. Find more Dynamite in The Mausoleum |task6=Find 20 sticks of Dynamite |reward6=50 |name7=5. Friendblocked |type7=child |desc7=Well, now you've done it. Nate's friends are taking too long and he won't let you invite yours. See what you can find in the crypt. |task7=Find 30 "Friends" |reward7=50 |name8=6. Ghost Repellant |type8=child |desc8=This is one spooky crypt. See if you can find something to keep the ghosts away. |task8=Find 28 Smelly Cheeses |reward8=50 |name9=7. Everybody Loves Cheese and Crackers |type9=child |desc9=I guess Grandpa Dragon is pretty hungry. Look for some crackers around The Mausoleum to go with all that cheese you found. |task9=Find 32 Ghost Crackers |reward9=50 }} Nate's Island Adventure - A Pirate's Life for Ye Location: Upper Juau Island Brawl Island Mr. Monkey Island Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Mausoleum Adventure and reach Upper Juau Island 500 |name2=1. Trip Prep: Arrange Juice |type2=child |desc2=Gather up the Orange Juice from the bushes of Upper Juau Island to avoid scurvy! |task2=Gather 30 Cartons of Orange Juice |reward2=50 |name3=2. Trip Prep: Charged with Batteries |type3=child |desc3=Find batteries in the bushes around Upper Juau Island. You'll need them to keep the robot sharks away. Yes, real deadly robot sharks. |task3=Gather 15 Cannon Batteries |reward3=50 |name4=3. Trip Prep: Find... Firewood? |type4=child |desc4=You need a backup plan in case the cannons fail. Gather up some wooden pegs from the bushes around Upper Juau Island. |task4=Find 12 Mysterious Pegs |reward4=50 Unlocks Brawl Island |name5=4. Three Trials: Sword Fighting |type5=child |desc5=Beat the (not-so) legendary sword fighter of Brawl Island to complete this challenge. Talk to the red-haired sword fighter on Brawl Island to get started. |task5=Defeat the Swordmaster |reward5=50 Novelty T-shirt |name6=5. Three Trials: Treasure Hunting |type6=child |desc6=Explore the hidden Mr. Monkey Island to find the lost treasure to pass this trial! Talk to the brown-haired digging pirate on Brawl Island to get started. (Accepting this quest unlocks Mr. Monkey Island and you will be given a Mystery Note to aid in the Hunt. It will be added to your inventory til you complete this quest. If you get lost, refer to the directions with a capital letter.) |task6=Find the treasure |reward6=50 |name7=6. Three Trials: Thievery |type7=child |desc7=Sneak into the Mansion and 'borrow' the idol from the display room so that you can complete the Trial of Thievery. Talk to the blonde pirate on Brawl Island to get started. |task7=Take the idol |reward7=50 |name8=7. Curse Busters |type8=child |desc8=Nate's in more trouble than you thought. Gather up the Cursed Gold around Brawl Island to see if you can crack the curse! |task8=Collect the last 25 Pieces of Gold |reward8=50 Title: Swashbuckler }} Nate's Agrabush Adventure - Help Nate Escape from Jail! Location: The Abandoned Bazaar Agrabush Prison Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Island Adventure and reach The Ancient Port NOTE: As you complete these quests, you will NOT get the regular in game pop ups informing you that you completed the quest. |name2=Bees For The Trap |type2=main |desc2=Collect 30 Bees from the field near Nate's prison cell in the Agrabush Prison zone. |task2=Find 30 Bees |reward2=50 |name3=A Gift Of Bees |type3=main |desc3=Gift the bees you've collected to the guard guarding the gate leading further into the Agrabush Prison. |task3=Give the gift of bees to the guard |reward3=50 |name4=The Safer Solution: Lockpicks! |type4=main |desc4=Collect 30 Lockpicks from the field near Nate's prison cell in the Agrabush Prison zone. |task4=Find 30 Lockpicks |reward4=50 |name5=Rope a Dope |type5=main |desc5=Collect 30 Rope from the field in the Agrabush Prison zone. |task5=Find 30 Ropes |reward5=50 |name6=A Solidifying Agent |type6=main |desc6=Collect 30 Bags of Cement from the field in the Agrabush Prison zone. |task6=Find 30 30 Bags of Cement |reward6=50 |name7=Pots of Water |type7=main |desc7=Collect 30 Pots of Water from the field in the Agrabush Prison zone. |task7=Find 30 Pots of Water |reward7=50 |name8=Hope For A Bridge |type8=main |desc8=Complete the puzzle in the field in the Agrabush Prison zone to find a way across the gap! |task8=Solve the 42 Puzzle |reward8=50 |name9=The Switch Puzzle |type9=main |desc9=Solve the puzzle of the switches to open the gate in Agrabush prison. Tip: You have to open them in the right order. Choose the wrong one and they'll all reset! |task9=Figure out how to work the switches to open the gate. |reward9=50 |name10=Across the Quicksand |type10=main |desc10=Find a safe path across the quicksand in Agrabush Prison. What could it be trying to spell... hmm... Tip: Seriously? You've played the game this far and can't guess it? |task10=Find the safe path across the quicksand |reward10=50 |name11=Grab the Idol |type11=main |desc11=Talk to Nate Dragon after he crosses the path. |task11=He's not... Wait, he's Nate... Of COURSE he is! |reward11=50 |name12=Cleanup and Depart |type12=main |desc12=Well, that was a waste of time! The boulder smashed most of the treasure. Talk to Nate about what he found. |task12=Talk to Nate Dragon |reward12=1000 250 }} Nate's Jungle Adventure - A Prehistoric Adventure in the Jungle! Location: The Outer Temple Ruins Cretaceous Park Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Agrabush Adventure and reach the 2nd area's 3rd field in The Outer Temple Ruins |name2=The Creatceous Park |type2=main |desc2=Well, Nate got himself a job as a park inspector - not that he has any experience at it - and so of course he's roped YOU into helping him. |task2=Enter the Cretaceous Park |reward2=50 |name3=Fossil Fuel |type3=main |desc3=Whack up some gas cans to fuel the helicopter. You can find gas cans in the field on the beach in the Cretaceous Park. |task3=Find 20 Fuel Cans |reward3=50 |name4=Helicopter Ride |type4=main |desc4=Hop in the helicopter and enjoy the scenic journey to the island |task4=Get in the chopper! |reward4= |name5=Open the Gate |type5=main |desc5=Find a way to open the Cretaceous Park gate! You can open the gate by completing the puzzle in the field just south of the Gate. |task5=Whack bushes until you can open the gate. |reward5=50 |name6=Cyclist Safety |type6=main |desc6=Collect some paint for Nate. You can find paint near the jeep in the Cretaceous Park. |task6=Find 20 Road Paint |reward6=50 |name7=Sticky Note Pickup |type7=main |desc7=Collect Sticky Notes so the programmer can find his password to unlock the bridge. You can find sticky notes in the field south of the Visitor Center in Cretaceous Park. |task7=Find 35 Sticky Notes |reward7=50 |name8=Keep It Clean |type8=main |desc8=Search the bushes for a hand washing station in the triceratops enclosure. Complete the puzzle in the field in the Cretaceous Park to find a hand washing station. |task8=Whack bushes until you find a hand washing station |reward8=50 |name9=Electric Fence |type9=main |desc9=Collect Cables to electrify the T-Rex enclosure fence. You can find Cables in Cretaceous Park. |task9=Find 35 Electrical Wire |reward9=50 |name10=Cretaceous Treasure |type10=main |desc10= |task10= |reward10=50 Chest which contains 250 }} Nate's Spelunking Adventure - A Secret Cave Adventure! Location: The Mine Collapse The Secret Cave Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Jungle Adventure and reach the 1st field in The Mine Collapse |name2=The Secret Cave |type2=main |desc2=Follow Nate into the Secret Cave. The entrance is North of the First Field in The Mine Collapse |task2=Follow Nate into The Secret Cave |reward2=50 |name3= |type3=main |desc3=Collect . You can find in bushes all throughout . |task3= |reward3=50 |name4= |type4=main |desc4=Collect . You can find in bushes all throughout . |task4= |reward4=50 |name5= |type5=main |desc5=Collect . You can find in bushes all throughout . |task5= |reward5=50 |name6= |type6=main |desc6=Collect . You can find in bushes all throughout . |task6= |reward6=50 }} Category:Quests